warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
AshClan
Welcome Tour of Camp Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens Rules: Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar Allegiances Leader: Ashstar ash grey tom with blue eyes, black stripes and white speckles. Mates with Greyflower. Pertaid to be the father of Sunpaw, Engelpaw and Flamepaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Engelpaw Deputy: Eagleash brown tom with blue eyes, white head and yellow muscele. Brother of Hazel. Mates with Hawkflower. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Sunpaw Medcine cat: Dirtheart mud brown she-cat with green eyes and black stripes. BFFs with Sunpaw, Hawkflower and Mudthourt. Has a crush on Mudthourt. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Flithpaw Mudthourt muddy brown tom with blue eyes, black stripes and green paws. Has a crush on Dirtheart. Brother of Hawkflower and Digflith. Roleplay by Wildwindstar MCA: Flithpaw flithy black she-cat with green eyes and black paws. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Warriors: Greyflower grey she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Loves flowers. Mates with Ashstar. Mother of Digpaw and Flithpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Flamepaw Digflith muddy brown tom with green eyes and black stripes. Brother of Hawkflower and Mudthourt. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Digpaw Apprentices: Engelpaw grey and white tom with brown eyes. Has a crush on Digpaw. Powers can't be undefeated and nothing can't hurt him. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sunpaw dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes. Powers of flames and sun rays. Sister of Engelpaw and Flamepaw. Has a crush on Digflith. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Flamepaw pale ginger tom with dark green eyes and dark grey paws. Brother of Sunpaw and Engelpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Digpaw muddy brown she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Has a crush on Engelpaw. Sister of Flithpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Queens: Hawkflower black she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes. Mates with Eaglesplash. Sister of Mudthourt and Digflith. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother of Robinkit, Wingkit and Weaselkit Kits: Robinkit black she-cat with blue eyes and red belly. Has a crush on Flamepaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Wingpaw white she-cat with blue eye and green eye and black stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Weaselkit black tom with green eyes and grey stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Elders: Former Members RPG center (Just like Ivypool Flamepaw is jealos of Engelpaw and Sunpaw.) Flamepaw was dreaming. He saw a tom coming up. The tom said, "Hello Flamepaw, I see that u that you are jeslose at your siblings." Flamepaw mewed, "How did you know? Who you are?" The tom mewed, "Tigerstar, do you what to be train or what? I know everyone name and I''m your dad father."'' Flamepaw nodded and they trained.The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 00:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw woke up the next day. He saw Sunpaw and Engelpaw already awake sharing tounges with each other. Tigerstar whispered, "Ingored them remember and right now Bettlestar found out you live in AshClan. He is going attack."Lets go Wildwindstar and the other cats of prophecies cats 15:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw ran into the leaders den Ashstar and Eaglesplash were talking when they saw Flamepaw. Ashstar mewed, "Hey Flamepaw, um what do you want?" Flamepaw mewed, "BettleClan is going to attack and we should be ready!"Lets go Wildwindstar and the other cats of prophecies cats 22:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Fanfiction Clan Category:RPG